Party at Jessica's
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Jessica has a party when her parents are gone for the weekend. Lauren brings alcohol and there are consequences to be paid. Pretty please review! *COMPLETE*


**Author's Notes: **Just wanted to write something stupid and came up with this. Not bad, eh? Actually I think it's terrible. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned in this fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Party at Jessica's<strong>

Bella thought it would be fun. She thought it would be great. She thought that she'd have the time of her life. Edward DID want her to have ALL the human experiences before she was changed into a vampire. So she listened to him, and she was having fun…well she WAS having fun at the time that everything happened. It would be a night to remember, that's for sure.

Jessica Stanley's parents were out of town for the weekend for a convention in Seattle, and because her parents were out of town, she decided to throw a party. It was going to be _GREAT!_ She invited several people from school to come, including Bella.

Edward was going hunting with his family and Charlie was camping with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. Bella had made Alice promise not to keep tabs on her, or else she would regret it. So she was free to do what she wanted, and agreed to attend the party.

The party was to last from 6 to 10, then Jessica had invited Lauren, Bella, and Angela to spend the night. Lauren opted out of the sleep over once Bella agreed to, but said she'd attend the party. Jessica thought Lauren should get off her mighty horse and accept that Bella has a better personality than her and that's why everyone liked Bella. Bella wasn't a back-stabbing bitch, a little nutty maybe, but not a bitch.

Well, Lauren had gotten her hands on some alcoholic beverages and the games began. Lauren challenged Bella to a drinking contest. See who could drink the most without getting sick. The alcohol wasn't hard-core stuff, just some Coors, Budweiser, and Mike's Hard Lemonade. Hey, they were teenagers… underage teenagers, it was the best Lauren could do! Don't diss her for that!

So there they were chugging down the Coors. Somehow Lauren had managed to get two 12-packs. Lauren was on her third and Bella was on her fifth. Not bad for a beginner, yet, very bad for a beginner. For both of them the room was starting to spin, they felt tingly and in a way, very lightweight as if their brains weren't connected to them.

"I can't drink…gonna puke…" Lauren said, feeling nauseated as she held the fourth can. Mike took the can from her as she ran to the bathroom and hurled in the toilet.

"YAY! I'M THE WINNER!" Bella screamed over the noise! She let out a very loud, very long, and very un-lady-like belch, which caused the whole room to erupt in laughter, and gave everyone a high-five.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" She heard her full name being called, and everyone froze. There in the doorway stood her boyfriend's father, Carlisle Cullen. How did he know where she was… she let out a dramatic GASP….Alice… of course!

_THAT'S IT! NO BARBIE BELLA FOR…THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS! _She screamed in her head, deciding that right now. _TAKE THAT ALICE!_

"Uh-Oh…" she looked at the can in her hand and hid it behind her back. "HI…hic…DOCTOR…hic…Doctor…Hi, Doc!" She said and went over to him nearly falling down. He held her steady. He closed his eyes, count to ten.

"This party is over." He said with authority.

"You can't do that!" Jessica whined. "This is my house!"

"You have two options: 1) Those who have been drinking can call their parents and be picked up. I do not want anyone drunk driving, I would hate to either patch you up or tell your parents you died crashing. Or 2) I call the police, which I should do for underage drinking. Those who did not drink will leave now." Carlisle's voice left no room for argument.

"Aww, Doc…don't be a part…hic…par…hic…" Bella couldn't get the words out.

"A party pooper?" He supplied. Bella nodded enthusiastically. "Sorry Bella, I'm a parent. I'm supposed to be a party pooper." She groaned and play punched his arm, but her eyes widen in response. Carlisle couldn't help BUT chuckle at Bella. Serves her right for punching a vampire, even playfully.

"Didn't even hurt." She lied as parents started to show up and dragged their kids out by the ear or arm. Lauren's father had to carry her out. Carlisle looked her over real quick when he smelled vomit.

"Get her some water as soon as possible," He said, "Make sure she drinks a lot." Lauren's father nodded. "Actually, how much did she drink?" He looked at Bella who was now starting not to feel good herself.

"Uh…lots…"

"She had 3 Coors." Carlisle and Lauren's father eyes shot up and looked at the boy who ratted out Lauren. It was Tyler. "Bella had 5. I had none." Carlisle looked at Bella who swayed a bit. "Maybe they should go to the doctors…" The boy looked out of it. Carlisle could smell nothing on him, or anything wrong with his blood. He yawned.

"Better get her to the hospital, then." Laurens father nodded in agreement and immediately took Lauren to the hospital.

Carlisle picked up Bella and looked at Tyler, "When was the last time you slept?"

"43 hours ago…" He plopped on the couch and promptly fell asleep. Carlisle just rolled his eyes thinking how stupid the boy was. The house was cleared out and Carlisle took Bella to the hospital.

Bella spent the rest of the weekend in bed after getting treated at the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Lauren almost died, but somehow survived her stupidity.

It was revealed that Lauren had brought the alcohol with a fake ID, using Bella's name. So Lauren was arrested and charged with forgery and identity theft. She was put on probation for 10 years, she was banned from buying or consuming any type of alcoholic beverages for 5 years, and she had community service for 15 years.

Bella got off with a stiff warning, a bad headach and bruised knuckles, oh and she got grounded again. Jessica Stanley was grounded until the end of time, and Mike became a father of a bouncing baby boy nine months later. The mother was Jessica Stanley. Neither parents were happy.

_The end._

* * *

><p>End Notes: So what'cha think? Stupid? Lame? Pathetic? Hilariously funny at early hours in the morning? Pretty Please Review! If I get enough reviews or requests, I might write a second chapter, but I don't know yet, I'm working on Growing Pains Version 2.0.<p>

Note 2: I fixed some a mistake or two :)


End file.
